Sins of the Father
by renniespice
Summary: The Demon has plans for the boys! Can John, Bobby, and Missouri save them in time or will they give into the darkness within! Reworking an old story I want to finish! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Sins of the Father**

Part 1

**Sins of the Father**

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

I wrote this awhile back but never got to finish it due to work getting in the way. Running a magazine got to be a bit much in the last few years but I found this story and decided to rewrite it a bit and finish it. I hope everyone who reads it enjoys it. I need to finish it I was so close. Thank you for your support!

***

Looking back now, Sam wondered if Dean always knew there was something not right with him. The night Jessica died how had Dean known that he was in trouble? They had said their goodbyes and Dean left only to return soon after to save him. How had he known? How did he always know? Their father said it had always been that way between them. Since he was a baby Dean was the one who knew exactly what to do to calm him down. He always said that Dean knew what Sam wanted and needed without even talking, that they had their own language. Sam always was the center of Dean's universe, as was Dean to Sam's. Dean always put it off to the big brother protector thing. Sam was now starting to think different.

Sam woke up heavily covered in sweat from head to toe. He looked over at Dean's bed but he was already awake and gone from the hotel room. The cock on the nightstand read 7 a.m. which meant he was probably out getting coffee and breakfast. Grabbing some clothes out of his bag he headed for the shower and thought about the nightmare he had just had.

Although he wasn't so sure it was a nightmare at this point. Could it have been a vision? He had hoped to hell not. He ran it over and over in his mind to figure it out. It was demon he was sure of it. It was there talking to Sam those piercing yellow eyes. But this time it wasn't about Sam it was about Dean. Could it be true? The demon has not only wanted Sam but Dean too. "Why" asked Sam. "What could he possibly have to offer you?"

The Demon looked up at him his eyes penetrating. "You are special to me Sam, you both are very special to me"

He stood there confused something the Demon seemed to enjoy. "I don't understand."

"Your father made sure you wouldn't" the Demon replied simply. Sam looked at him quizzically. "Sam you finally realized you had powers not too long ago, now but Dean has been special to me since he was a child."

Sam slowly started to understand what the Demon was getting at and it scared the hell out of him. "Are you saying that Dean has abilities too? "

The demon stared at Sam for a minute before continuing. "Yes, it was a surprise to me that I did not sense them at birth. That is until you were born. I sensed you the minute you were born Sam but I also sensed something else not as strong but it was there." Sam thought of Dean. "Yes, Sam, Dean". The Demon said reading Sam's thoughts.

"He can't. He doesn't." Sam said. "He would have told me. He always freaks out about mine."

"This is where it gets interesting." The Demon stated toying with Sam a little longer. Baiting him. "Your father made sure that Dean would never remember what he had done."

"Done?" Sam retorted. "What is it my brother has supposedly done and how does my father fit into all of this?"

"Why, your big brother aided me in the death of your mother." The demon replied with a big smile on his face.

Sam's mind reeled with anger. "You're a liar you son of a bitch! My Brother would have never done anything like that! He was only a child." Sam yelled.

The Demon seemed to relish in the fact of causing the younger Winchester's uncomfortableness. He continued. "Who do you think called to me Sam? Dean and I were together long before that night." The Demon came over to Sam and got into his face. "Do you realize how rare it is to find 2 siblings that are as special as you and Dean?" It has been over a thousand years and none have ever survived to reach their adolescence. That is until you two."

"Do you seriously think I am going to believe any of this crap." Sam spat.

The Demon just laughed. "Let me show you." And with that the Demon grabbed Sam's head. He grunted from the pain as the flashes shot through his mind. Dean calling to the Demon, playing games with it and finally Dean taking the Demon to Sam's room that night, the night that changed their lives forever. It was then that Sam had awakened.

The hot shower running over his stiff aching muscles felt good. The Demon had to be playing with him. Trying to trick him Sam thought as turned it off and got ready. Deep down there was this nagging feeling he just couldn't shake. He heard the door open just as he was coming out of the bathroom.  
"Morning sunshine." Dean said smiling. "I brought breakfast." He handed Sam a coffee and a bagel. Staring at Sam for a moment noting the circles under Sam's eyes and how tensed he seemed. He asked. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah", Sam lied. "Just tired."

Dean looked at him knowing it was a lie but decided not to pursue it at the moment. Instead he picked up the newspaper and started to look through it hopefully for their next job. He was climbing the walls lately. There was no sign of their father and they had not found anything to hunt for 2 weeks now. Which he found to be rather unusual. Looking up he noticed Sam staring at him. "What?" He asked.

Sam realized what he was doing and looked away quickly. "Nothing" he mumbled. "Um, have you found anything yet?"

"No, I just started looking." Dean said "Don't you find it weird that there is absolutely nothing going on lately?"

Sam was thankful for the change in subject. "I don't know Dean maybe even evil needs a holiday once in awhile."

"I don't know. I feel like something is up and if it blows, when it blows it is going to blow big time."

"Why don't we worry about what is or isn't going to happen when the time comes ok."

"Yeah whatever." Was all the reply Sam got and Dean's nose was back in the paper.

Sam found himself staring again, trying to figure out how to approach the subject of his dream.

Dean of course beat him to the punch. "Sammy if you do not stop staring at me and tell me what's wrong, I'm going to reach across the table and smack you."

Sam took a deep breath and asked, "Dean how do you always know?"

"Know what?" Dean questioned interrupting.

"Know when there is something wrong with me?"

"Because I'm your big brother and it's my job". Dean said putting down the paper and wondering where this conversation was heading. "Why?"

"Just wondering I guess." Sam lied again.

"No, Sam you weren't just wondering. You have been staring at me like I have 2 heads since I came through that door and I think I know why." Dean said his patience starting to wear thin. He really hated it when his brother held back and did not feel like playing this game today.

Sam looked at him and had to ask, he needed to know. He needed to see if his hunch was correct. "What do you think is wrong with me Dean?"

Dean looked at him finally understanding and simply said, "You had a vision last night didn't you? Spill it Sammy what is going to happen to me now and what are we going to do to stop it?"

Sam nervously laughed. " First off it's Sam and second nothing is going to happen to you?"

"Then what?" Dean asked anxiously.

Sam looked at him not sure where to begin and sighed. "I'm not so sure it was a vision Dean it might have been a nightmare."

Dean nodded patiently. "Ok then what happened in this nightmare, Sam?"

"I had a visit from the Demon." Sam said.

' What! Did I hear you correctly? You said you had a visit from the demon. Old Yellow Eyes himself and you think this was a nightmare! Damn it Sam what the hell is wrong with you? Has he found us? What did it say?" Dean asked on the verge of yelling.  
He remembered his last encounter with the Demon that almost cost him his life. Dean subconsciously rubbed his chest, a movement not lost on Sam.

He knew Dean had not given himself proper time to heal. He was more tired lately and when he did not think Sam was watching he would wince holding his chest. He decided not tell Dean the whole truth until he could figure it out himself. So he did the one thing he knew would make Dean dropped the conversation fast. He tried to have a chick flick moment. "No, not like that, just a nightmare that's all. Dean I almost lost you and I'm sorry if you cannot understand that it still gets to me. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Dean looked at him for a moment, "Sorry Sam, hey but the good news is you're still stuck with me." He laughed trying to avoid the conversation Sam has been trying to have with him since he was in the hospital.

Sam laughed and decided to change the subject. "So, where to now?" Before Dean had a chance to answer Sam's phone rang.. They looked at each other not recognizing the number. Sam answered. "Hello." He instantly recognized the voice at the other end.

"Hello, Sam Winchester I have not heard from you in awhile boy."

Sam laughed. "Hi, Missouri. How are you?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Good Sam, I need your help. How long will it take you two to get here?"

"Why?" Sam asked. "What's wrong?" Dean raised his eyebrows again at Sam. After listening to Missouri's brief explanation Sam told her they could be there by morning and hung up. He looked at Dean who had a troubled look on his face at the thought of going home and said, "Well, we know where our next gig is."

"What did she want Sam?" Dean asked with a lump in his throat. He thought he was done there. He had no intentions of ever going back there ever.

"She refused to get into it over the phone." Sam replied quickly. "But it's big."

**TBC**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. As always reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

An hour later they were packed and on the road. Dean was very quiet while driving. His thoughts on his last time they were in Lawrence and seeing his mother again. She had sacrificed herself to save them and now she was gone for good. He felt like he had lost her for a second time. The one good thing out of this though was that Sam finally got to meet his mother. For that, Dean was thankful. He looked over at Sam who was fast asleep in the passenger seat and smiled. He had so little in this world that he could call his own and Sam definitely made the top of the list. Dean would do anything for his brother and Sam knew it. He would often use those big puppy dog eyes he had to bend Dean to his will. It had been that way since they were little. He knew when he was being played but when it came to Sam he did not care as long as his baby brother was happy.

A few hours into the drive his vision started to blur a little from being tired. He thought of waking Sam up to drive but decided against it he was out cold. He decided to pull over and catch a quick nap before continuing.

Sam on the other hand was back with the demon again. "Hello Sam, did you miss me?" The demon asked.

"Not really." Sam replied trying his best to act casual.

"So have you thought more about our last conversation Sammy?"

"Yeah, actually. What do you mean our father made sure he would forget?" Sam asked.

"All in good time Samuel, all in good time. You both have been so elusive with me all these years. Your father trained you well. But the time has come now to claim what is mine." The Demon said smiling.

Sam swallowed the lump that was now forming in his throat. "And what is that exactly?" Sam inquired.

"Why Sammy, why do you find it necessay to ask questions you already know the answers too. Do you really think I am that stupid that you can play games with me boy?" The Demon sneered getting in Sam's face. Sam winced. "I am taking what should have been mine so many years ago." The demon said turning and walking away. He turned to face Sam again a smile slowly forming on his lips. "Why, I am taking my boys back." He laughed and with a flick of his hand Sam jumped awake in the car. Looking around he noticed they were not moving and that Dean asleep in the drivers seat. Sam slowly let out his breath. Why the hell did he not wake me to drive He thought for a moment but knew Dean was again just trying to look out for him. He loved his brother but sometimes Dean treated him like he was 5 and Sam allowed it though because he knew him being here meant everything to Dean. When Dean was in a coma after the accident he and his dad had a heart to heart. His dad told him how crushed Dean was when he left for school. He did not understand how Sam could just leave him like that. He walked around for days looking like a little boy who had just lost his puppy. It was then that the walls went up around Dean and no one not even their father was ever let in again. He never really thought about all that Dean had lost and given up in his life until that encounter with the shape shifter. He had told Sam things Dean never would have. _"He had felt abandoned by the 3 most important and only people in his life, mom, dad and me."_ He thought as he watched the steady rise and fall of Dean's chest. _"Then the Demon telling him that he needed us more than we needed him."_ His heart broke then and he vowed he would make up for it.

Sam looked over at his brother and gently nudged him. Dean snorted and woke up. Sam laughed. "Why don't we switch places Sleeping Beauty and I'll drive for awhile?" Mumbling something half asleep, Dean climbed over in the backseat and before Sam even pulled back onto the highway he could hear his brothers soft snores. Sam thought about what the Demon had said and looked at his brother curled up asleep in the back seat. He looked like a child while he slept Sam thought to himself smiling. Looking forward to arriving at Missouri's house to tell her about his dreams, Sam sped up. "_She'll know what to do", _he thought. "_I hope."_

Missouri paced back and forth for the last hour trying to make sense of her visions. The boys were in trouble of that she knew. What she did not understand is why Dean was the center of it all. He was in grave danger and she would not allow for him to be harmed in any way possible. That boy had been through enough loss and torture to last a lifetime. She sensed it so much when they last met. Her heart went out to him. He felt so lost and alone. It was no wonder the boy kept his defenses up. She had wondered though why he did it around Sam. You could see by the way he kept his eyes on his younger brother that he loved him more than life itself. He was so protective of Sam. She honestly believed he would kill anyone or anything that dared to try to harm his brother. You could also tell by looking at Sam that Dean was the center of his world. To Sam, Dean was his father, protector, & savior. Too much responsibility for one child to handle. That John Winchester she thought angrily, I could just smack you. Those boys needed a father not a drill sergeant. She knew he loved his kids but he was constantly putting them in the line of fire by seeking revenge for their mother's death. She also knew that Dean received the brunt of it being the oldest. He looked and acted so much like his mother. She smiled a smile that quickly disappeared. She also knew that John could not stand to look at him because of it, that poor, poor boy.

She also knew Sammy was having visions of his own and would figure out sooner or later what they had done so many years ago. Now, she wondered if it was the right thing. _"Well, I will worry about that when the time comes." _She thought as she headed to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee knowing this was going to be a long night.

Curled up in the backseat, Dean was having a dream of his own. He was 4 again and playing in his room with the man. They were playing Chutes & Ladders. The man was smiling and talking softly as they played. He was a nice man and came every time he called. He played a lot of games with him and made up for the gap when his dad was not around. He was also teaching him to do all sorts of tricks to do just by thinking about them. He liked everything about the man except for his eyes they glowed yellow. They always penetrated his like they knew this deep dark secret about him. With that Dean startled awake and jumped up crying out causing Sam to jump as well.

"Christ! Are you O.K. Dean?" Sam asked startled. "You scared the living hell out of me."

"Huh, yeah. Sorry. " Dean said his mind still trying to comprehend the nightmare. "Just a bad dream is all. How close are we now?

"About 5 minutes." Sam replied trying not to show the worry in his voice as he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I honestly don't remember much." Dean said. "I was little, maybe around 4 and playing in my room in Lawrence. I think the demon was there."

Sam felt a cold shiver run up his spine. "The Demon? Dean, you were playing games with the Demon?"

"Dude calm down it was just a stupid dream, but boy did it feel real." Dean said yawning. A few minutes later, they pulled into Missouri's driveway. " Home sweet home." Dean mumbled under his breath as he got out of the car.

Missouri came out and greeted them on the porch smiling. "Well boys, long time no see." She said, giving them each a big hug.

Curiously she looked at Dean. Sam couldn't help but wonder if she knew. Dean watched as they exchanged looks and sighed. "Great, looks like I'm the odd man out again", and walked ahead of them into the house leaving them to stand there watching him.

Missouri sadly watched him go in before whispering, "I really wish that were true baby, I really wish that were true." Sam looked at her wide-eyed and for the first time in his life he felt truly terrified for Dean.

Once in the house Missouri asked them if they would like some coffee. "Yes please." They said in unison.

When they had their mugs in hand and were sitting around the table  
Dean decided to dive right in. "So, what's up? Why did you call us back here? Does it have anything to do with our old house?"

Missouri looked at him and then Sam, realizing that Sam has not told Dean about his visions. "Why don't we get some breakfast boys and then we can sit down and talk. I have set up the guest rooms upstairs. Dean, why don't you go get both of your belongings while Sam helps me with the breakfast." Dean looked at her for a moment. "Well what are you waiting for boy? Those bags are not going to get themselves." Missouri said. Looking squarely at him she said. "You keep that up and I will be washing your mouth out with soap."

Dean looked at her surprised and walked out of the house. "Damn it why does Sam always get it easy?" he said under his breath.

Sam laughed. "You do ride him hard."

"If there is one person who needs guidance it's your brother, Sam." Missouri stated rather matter of factly. "He's like a lost little boy." Sam nodded sadly knowing exactly what she meant.

Dean was at the trunk of the car reaching in to get their belongings and he heard the laughter. He jumped up startled hitting his head on the roof of the trunk. "Shit!" He yelled in pain rubbing his head. He looked around to see no one was there. Turning back to the trunk, he heard a voice he all to recognized. "Soon my son soon." Followed by more laughter. Dean gasped grabbing his head in pain as the laughter echoed through it. He slowly started backing away from the car.

Sam and Missouri were in the kitchen preparing eggs and bacon when she grabbed the counter feeling lightheaded. Sam grabbed her and before he could say or do anything she blurted, "Dean needs you! Now boy go!" Sam let her go and ran for the door.

Sam opened the front door to see Dean backing away from the car his head in his hands and ran up to him. A look of pure terror and shock was on Dean's face. "Dean, Dean what happened? Are you alright?"

Dean looked up at Sam and said in a voice so low that Sam barely heard him. 'It' found us." And passed out.

**TBC**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it is not as long as exciting as the previous one but no worries we will get moving in the next one! ****Please review if you are enjoying it! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sam barely had time to catch him and gently lowered him to the ground. As he pulled his hand away from Dean's head noticed the blood on his hand. "Oh crap Dean" He cried shaking him. "Come on bud open your eyes." He got no reply.

Missouri came running out. "Sam, grab your brother and get inside now. It's watching. I can feel it." Looking around, Sam picked up Dean and threw him over his shoulder and ran into the house but not before he too heard the laughing.

Once inside he put Dean down on the couch as Missouri checked the wound on his head. "Sam please go get my medical kit and some towels in the bathroom." Sam quickly ran to the bathroom. Soon after, Dean started to stir and shot up so fast that a wave of nausea came over him. He laid back down and closed his eyes taking deep breaths. Once he was able to Opening his eyes he looked around. "No baby just relax now." Missouri said softly. "It's not here now. Just Sam and I." Looking at her he laid his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes. He was trying to understand what just happened outside. Sam came running back into the room with a 1st aid kit and towels, which he handed to Missouri. Dean opened his eyes at half mast and just watched him.

Once everything was laid out for Missouri to work Sam went and sat by Dean's legs. "How are you feeling man?"

"Ok I guess." Dean said. "Just a little dizzy." He looked at Missouri. "What the hell was that out there? Was that, was that the demon?" he asked.

Missouri looked at him. Although she could feel the fear rolling off both boys she knew now was the time for the truth. She looked at Dean. "Yes honey it was the demon."

Dean looked at her with growing fear in his eyes. "What? Why? What does it want? Sam? What do we need to do to protect him?"

Missouri gently put her hands on his. "Honey please slow down. One question at a time"

They set about cleaning the wound on Dean's head thankful it didn't need stitches. Dean sat there quietly watching the looks being exchanged from one to the other. Knowing they knew something he didn't. "Ok I am done with you two and your mumbo jumbo psychic exchanges. Will one of you like to tell me what the hell happened out there?" He demanded. "What the hell does that thing want?"

Missouri set about cleaning up the towels and supplies. Trying to figure out how to answer the question.

"Missouri, I know you two know something. What the hell does this thing want and why is it toying with me? I keep having these strange dreams. If it wanted me dead I would be dead by now. It had the perfect opportunity outside but it didn't." He was silent for moment thinking before he continued. "It said something to me before Sam came out. It said soon my son soon. What the hell is that suppose to mean. It's not like I am Sammy here."

Sam looked at Missouri who turned to Dean. She let out a deep breath and said, "Well that is not exactly true Dean. You are more special than you know."

Dean looked at her not understanding. "I don't…"

Missouri put up her hand as to say let me finish. "I am so sorry Dean, this should have never happened."

"I don't understand." Sam said before Dean could even react.

"Yes, you do Sam. You've been having the dreams." Missouri stated.

Dean's headshot over to Sam; "Excuse me Sam what is she talking about?" Dean asked angrily. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Oh honey, we should never have done this to you. I told your dad back then it was a bad idea. He just wouldn't listen." Sam unconsciously moved closer to Dean on the couch as Missouri continued. "He just wanted to protect you Dean. He knew that the demon was targeting you back then. He had figured it out. He knew you would never forgive yourself if you knew the truth."

The boys looked at each other. "_Targeting Dean! The truth! What the hell was she talking about?"_ It was Sam that broke the silence. "The truth about what? What did dad do Missouri?"

Missouri looked at them. "First breakfast then we'll talk." In reality, she was buying time to figure out exactly what to say and how to say it. "_Lord_," she thought, "_this is going to be harder than I thought. Please give me the strength." _

Dean got up from the couch slowly followed Sam. He felt o.k., other than a headache and being totally freaked out. "_What had Missouri been saying? It made no sense. The demon wasn't after him it wanted Sam. It tried to kill him on their last encounter." _He then remembered what it said outside. "Soon my son soon." _What the hell did that mean?_ Sam calling him abruptly brought Dean out his thoughts.

"Dean man where were you? Did you just hear a thing I said?" Sam asked. Dean looked at him blankly. Sam walked over and put his hand on Dean's shoulder. It was a small gesture but made a world of difference to Dean even if he would never admit it. "Dean don't worry. You know we'll get to the bottom of this we always do."

Dean smiled at his baby brother. "I don't know Sam this is different. I feel it in my gut. You can't tell me you are not feeling it too." Sam shook his head in agreement as Missouri announced breakfast was ready.

Missouri had been making breakfast quietly listening to the boys. She could feel the fear literally rolling off Sam and the thoughts of what he could do to protect his big brother. Dean was scared and confused. She also knew the fear was not for his safety but for Sam's. She smiled to herself. "_That boy has never thought about himself. He has always put the needs of his dad and Sam far above his own. He has for as long as she's known him. Poor boy." _She wasn't even sure if he knew how to think of himself anymore. Well breakfast was ready she sighed knowing she could not hold back any further. Just praying in the end they would understand.

Breakfast was quiet with a few questions by Missouri asking the boys what they've been up too. The boys answered with short responses while waiting for breakfast to be done so they could find out what the hell was going on. Once breakfast was done and the table was cleared they all went and sat in the parlor. Sam and Dean on the couch and Missouri sitting on the recliner across from them. She couldn't help but notice how close they were sitting as if to derive an unspoken comfort between them. It was then that Missouri started her story.

**TBC**

**Ok I know this chapter was real short! Thanks for your patience and reviews! Stay tuned!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Looking at both boys Missouri took a deep breath and started her story. "I knew your mother. Did you know that? I met her two years before you were even born Sam. That would have made you about two Dean. You were such a beautiful little baby. You had such a mischievous glint in your eyes even back then." Both boys smiled. "We met at the grocery store while waiting in line and hit it off right from the start. She told me she would love to come by for a reading. She had this light around her, it was beautiful and pure it caught my eye immediately when she entered the store and then when I looked at you Dean and knew." She stopped and looked at Dean thoughtfully as if stuck in the memory.

Dean looked at her confused.. "Knew what Missouri? What did you know?"

"I could sense right then that you were a special little boy Dean." Missouri stated.

"Special how?" Sam asked not sure if he wanted the answer. Dean sat there tapping his fingers unconsciously on his pants in a nervous rhythm.

"Dean you had such an energy around you. I could feel it. It was so strong, powerful."

Dean interrupted her. "What the hell are you talking about Missouri? I don't have any powers, abilities, or nothing. What are you"….

He was cut off by abruptness of Missouri putting her hand up. "Was I done boy? No, I didn't think so." She asked. Dean closed his mouth and shook his head no in fear that if he opened his mouth again he would receive that smack she was always promising him. "Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I could feel the power. But what scared me was I could also feel the darkness surrounding you Dean."

Both boys looked at her shock written all over their faces, and before Dean could open his mouth Sam had already asked the question. "What darkness?" He paused for a moment and then tentatively added. "Seriously Dean?" Dean's eyes got wide when he heard the last question. His eyes shot to Missouri waiting for her to answer.

Missouri thought for a moment making sure she would word it correctly before she continued. "I felt it around him like an aura. Very dark one could say foreboding in his future. I just couldn't let it go for some reason and decided to talk with your mom. The longer I was talking around the both of you the stronger it became. A buzzing almost like electricity."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and Missouri felt the unspoken conversation going on between them. She could feel the energy coming off them while they sat together. So strong, so linked. Like they were two halves of a whole, one not quite complete without the other.

They turned their attention back to her as she continued. " I asked your mom to come by for a reading on one condition, if she brought that beautiful baby of hers. She jumped at the chance she had always wanted to visit a psychic but her husband thought it was hogwash. I gave her directions and told her to come the next day around 11. We said our goodbyes and she left."

Just as she finished her sentence she looked at the back door, nodded towards the boys, sighed, "That was the calm, get ready for the storm." With that the back door slammed open causing both boys to jump simultaneously as they heard the voice, a voice so unmistakable. The look of utter fear on their faces said it all.

No one had a chance to react or utter a single word as John came barreling in the house. "Missouri where the hell are you? I do not care about visions or what not! This cannot happen! Sam & Dean can never know that…." He rounded the corner out of the kitchen and stopped short in his tracks; speechless. "_Damn it!"_ He thought. "_I should have checked the perimeters before entering." _There sitting across from Missouri sat his two boys. The look of shock on their faces showed they were not expecting their father either.

Missouri spoke first. "John Winchester who gave you the right to speak to me that way in my house? Have you not learned the fine art of knocking first?" Both boys watched the exchange back and forth with smirks on their faces.

John looked at the boys and then back to Missouri the anger apparent on his face. "What are they doing here and what have you said to them?"

Before Missouri could even answer Sam was on his feet. "They? They? We haven't seen you in months and this is the greeting we get?" His anger rising. "How are you Sam? How are you Dean?" Then sarcastically added, "How are you healing Dean after I almost killed you while being possessed by the demon?"

"Excuse me? Don't you dare talk that way to me boy!" John sneered. "As usual you are already to start the minute we are in the same room together."

"Me start! You coming barreling in here like a bat out of hell making sure we don't find out some big secret not even knowing we were here! Would you have even come in if you saw the car out front." Sam was yelling now. "No I bet you wouldn't have cause that would actually mean you might care."

"SAM! DAD! That's enough!" Dean yelled. "We don't need this right now. We have bigger issues to deal with. The demon is out there and it's coming for us again!"

"You know what Dean, you're right. I think I need some fresh air." He brushed past his father and out the front door without even looking at him.

"Sam, don't go. Please come back." Dean called after him. "Great just great. Here we go again." He muttered getting to his feet. He didn't get two steps before his world tilted on its axis and he was on the floor.

Missouri watched the confrontation between Sam and his father and shook her head. This was the first time she'd seen them go at each other. They were so alike but what got her the most was watching and feeling how it affected Dean. Neither one ever saw what their fighting did to him. Always in the middle, trying to keep the peace between his father and his younger brother. She could feel the desperation inside him. Could see it in his eyes. How could they not see it. How they didn't want to see it. She watched as Sam marched past his father and out the front door slamming it shut behind him, heard Dean call after him only to get up to follow only to see him stumble and fall to the ground.

John quickly ran to him and knelt down. Cradling Dean's head in his lap he looked down at his son. "Dean, are you okay? Come on son open your eyes for me?" John looked up at Missouri and asked, "What the hell happened to him Missouri?"

"The demon is what happened to him John. It's back and plans on taking what it considers his." She motioned towards Dean and the front door. "I told you that it was not a good idea to do what we did back then. That there would be consequences for our actions." Looking back down to Dean she stated sadly, "I am not sure he is going to be able to protect himself. Not if it wants him that badly."

John looked at her incredulously. "Are you listening to yourself? What's his? These are my boys! MINE! That damn thing took away Mary, their mother. There is no way that thing is going to take my boys. They are all I have left." A moment later Dean started stirring. "Dean can you hear me? Come on bud open those eyes."

Slowly Dean opened his eyes and looked around. "How the hell did I end up down here?"

"I don't know son, I was hoping you could fill me in."

Dean looked up at his father embarrassed. "I guess I hit my head harder than I thought." He started to get up only to feel another wave of dizziness. "Uhhh, ok that was not a good idea."

"Easy son just sit a minute." John said as he grabbed his arm to help him up but Dean pulled away abruptly. "I'm fine, just let me sit a minute."

The front door opened and Sam came back in. Seeing Dean on the floor surrounded by his dad and Missouri he immediately went running over. "Dean, are you okay? What's happened?" Dean opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by John.

"He's fine Sam. Back off a bit I have it under control here."

"Back off! Are you fucking kidding me! He's my brother!"

"And he's my son!" John shot back.

Missouri sensed what was coming next and braced herself.

"Stop! Enough already! I can't take it anymore! You two are always at each other throats with the fighting! I can't take it!" Dean got up and swayed slightly on his feet. His dad and Sam both reached out to steady him. "NO!" Dean shouted. Pulling away from both of them tears in his eyes. "Don't touch me! Either of you! I don't want your help!" Dean backed away towards the stairs. " I can take care of myself! It's the one thing I am good at!" With that he turned went up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door.

John, Sam, and Missouri looked at the staircase and then at each other. "Well" sighed Missouri, "That went exactly as I thought it would." She turned from the two bewildered Winchester men and headed up the stairs to Dean's room.

**TBC**

I know this chapter is more talk less action. I need to set it up for the next scene. The next chapter will contain more action as well as some Dean angst as well as Sam angst.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

John, Sam, and Missouri looked at the staircase and then at each other. "Well" sighed Missouri, "That went exactly as I knew it would." She turned from the two bewildered Winchester men and headed up the stairs to Dean's room.

Dean ran up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door behind him. Pacing back and forth he wasn't sure if he was more infuriated with his family or himself for getting that upset. _"Damn it."_ He thought. "_What the hell am I so upset for? It's not like I haven't seen them fight before." _Feeling a little dizzy he sat down. "What do these dreams mean? What the hell is Missouri saying about abilities?"

Everything was so confusing, and so jumbled in his head. All he knew was his headache was getting worse. As he was to lying down and there was a knock at the door. "Come on in Missouri."

"Honey, how did you know it was me?" Missouri asked smiling as she opened the door.

"Well if you were dad or Sam you would have just barged in." He replied dryly.

"So true sweetheart, so true."

"Umm, I'm sorry about what happened downstairs. I don't know what came over me. It's just that sometimes…." He faltered. "I don't know. Just never mind. It's nothing."

"No honey it's something. Your brother and father they are so alike. You get those two together and they would rather cut off their noses to spite their faces before giving in to one another."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, that's pretty much says it all"

"You can't let them keep pulling you in. You have always tried to keep the peace with those two. At some point, you will are going to realize, some things are just out of your control." She paused as she saw Dean massaging his temples. "Honey what's wrong?"

"A headache." Dean stated wincing at the pain. "It just seems to be getting worse. Do you mind if I lay down for a little while?"

"Of course not. Why don't I get you some aspirin." Missouri disappeared returning a few moments later with the aspirin and a glass of water. She handed them to Dean and left the room closing the door behind her. Dean sighed took the aspirin lay down and closed his eyes falling asleep almost immediately.

Downstairs Sam and John were still speechless each for a different reason. Sam finally broke the silence not being able to take it any longer. "I'm going to go talk to him." He said heading for the stairs.

"No." John said stopping him in his tracks. Sam turned and glared ready to open his mouth. "Sam listen, I think right now he needs his space. We should just let him be for awhile. Give him a little time to cool off."

"Damn straight boys." Missouri said coming down the stairs. "He's resting now and the last thing he needs is you two bullheads getting him all upset again." With that she walked in the kitchen to prepare lunch. "Excuse me boys if you want to eat I'd suggest you get your butts in here and help me. This lunch isn't going to make itself." Sam and John looked at each other in defeat and slowly made their way to the kitchen.

Upstairs Dean was awakened by a noise. He turned over sticking a pillow over his head. "Sam if that's you please, just leave me alone for awhile. I'm too damn tired to fight with you right now."

"Well then I guess you'll be glad that it's just me then Deano." Dean's eyes popped open alarmed and he quickly turned over ready to get up only to find he suddenly could not move.

The demon was smiling down at him as he stood over his bed. Tried as might to move Dean found he could not lift much more than his head and was slowly becoming terrified so he tried to call out to his family for help but the demon quickly placed his hand over his mouth and put a finger to its lips. "Sshhhh. Now Dean this is our quiet time. It would be a shame if we were to be disturbed. I mean we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt now would we?" Dean looked at it and shook his head. "Good. Now let's get started shall we. I'm going to take my hand off your mouth and you are not to call out to anyone is that understood?" Dean nodded. The demon took a moment before removing its hand.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked quietly trying not to show how afraid he really was with the memory of his last encounter with the demon still all too fresh in his mind.

The demon looked down at him ignoring the question. "Why Dean you're a smart boy. You always were. You know looking back, I could not believe how quickly you learned. You were like a sponge; it honestly amazed me. I came for Sam and found you. Amazing luck don't you agree?" Dean's eyes never leaving the demon as it walked around the bed and continued its speech. "Oh the games we played Dean, you and me. But to find the two of you, siblings, a find beyond the realm of belief and so powerful even back then I could tell."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked interrupting. "You know I have had enough of the gibberish talk for one day from all of you. What I do know is I am going to kill you, you son of a bitch and I am going to be sending back to hell where you belong. Do you hear me?"

The demon just laughed. "I have always found your family most humorous Dean did you know that? Always threatening yet no delivery. Enough of this, as I said before, let's get down to business. I sensed back at the cabin that night you still had an incredible power in you. It's how I slipped up and your father briefly got control. It's the only reason you are alive today. Now I need to see where those abilities lie." With that said even before Dean had a chance to react, the demon bent over and grabbed his head between its hands. Dean cringed expecting more pain but instead felt incredibly lightheaded as if drugged. He felt his eyes close and he relaxed feeling lulled into a sleeplike state. Every instinct told him he should be fighting the invasion of his mind but he couldn't. He didn't want too. It felt weird but kind of familiar.

The demon delved into the depths of Dean's mind. Thru his thoughts and memories until it found what it was looking for at the edge of Dean's subconscious. "There we go. Found it." The demon whispered to no one in particular. "Hidden but not completely gone. All those years of watching out for your brother not even knowing you two were connected is what kept your abilities alive." He laughed. "Your father and his friends thought they had binded them. Making you forget everything but not realizing that protecting Sam was your trigger. Ah boy, we will do great things together the three of us."

He let go of Dean's head and gently ran its hand thru Dean's hair, almost like a loving gesture. "Dean I need you to look at me." Dean slowly opened his eyes, glazed over and looked up at the demon but not quite seeing it. "You did very well just now. I am very proud of you." It spoke to him almost like a father to a son. "I have to prepare for your homecoming. Soon the whole truth will be known and you and Sam will be mine forever. Sleep now while I get things ready. Do you understand?"

Dean looked at it and slowly nodded his head then closed his eyes. The demon disappeared in a black mist laughing.

Downstairs Missouri gasped as a chilling laughter filled the air. She looked at the boys and yelled "Upstairs now!" and she passed out.

John and Sam looked at Missouri surprised by her outburst before watching her falling to the ground. Sam barely had time to react and catch the poor woman before she hit the tiled floor of the kitchen. John ran to his jacket grabbed his gun and headed for the stair case yelling to Sam on the way. "Sam, stay with Missouri." And with that he took the stairs two at a time. "Dean!" He yelled on his way up. No answer. He got to the top and ran to Dean's room flinging open the door gun ready to shoot. There was nothing in the room except Dean asleep on the bed. The door slamming open didn't even stir him. Something wasn't right and he could feel it. Dean was a light sleeper always had been. A moment later Sam also appeared in the doorway.

"Is he o.k?" He asked nervously looking around the room also taking note that Dean had not awaken during all this.

John looked at him. "I thought I ordered you to stay downstairs with Missouri."

"She's fine dad." I picked her up and put her on the couch. She was only out for a minute. She told me to get up here that you needed my help."

They both walked to the edge of Dean's bed. Sam bent down and gently shook Dean's shoulder. "Dean, hey bro time for you to wake up." Dean stirred a little but didn't wake up. Sam shook him a little harder. "Come on Dean I really need you to wake up now."

Dean slowly opened his eyes which were still glazed and looked up at Sam. "Iss he st-ill here S'mmy? Did he alre-dy get ev-thing ready to take us h-me?" His speech was slow and slightly slurred as he spoke.

Sam looked up at his dad with both confusion and fear in his eyes. John looked at Sam and then to Dean. He was quiet for a moment before he knelt down beside the bed and spoke to Dean. "What are you talking about Dean? Who's getting everything ready for you and Sam?" He asked rather softly. Sam looked at his father as he spoke and couldn't help but think of how uncharacteristic this was of the mighty John Winchester.

Dean looked over at his father eyes still glazed and with a childlike voice said, "The man daddy. You know the man with the yellow eyes. Ask mommy."

Just then a breeze blew through the open window and they could smell it ever so faintly the distinct smell of sulfur. John felt his blood turn to ice as he heard Sam gasp. "Damn it!"

"Dean!" He called louder shaking him. "Dean you need to wake up now!" When he still got no response he finally slapped Dean hard across the face.

Dean startled awake and his eyes cleared. His left hand went up to his stinging cheek as he looked from his brother to his father trying to figure out what happened and why it elicited a slap. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" he asked sitting up. "And you want to tell me why you two are hovering over my bed?"

Sam sat next to Dean on the bed and asked. "Sorry Dean but what do you remember last?"

"What? Why?" Dean asked still not understanding.

John was clearly getting frustrated over the situation. "Just answer the damn question Dean."

Dean looked up at his father annoyed. "Fine. Let's see you two fighting. I came up here to get away from you two and to get a little peace. Missouri came in and talked to me for a bit, gave me some aspirin for my headache and I decide to lay down and take a nap hoping it would relieve some of the tension. Which evidently it didn't." He said rubbing his temples. "Then I was awakened rather rudely I might add by being slapped in the face for god knows what. I would say that about covers it wouldn't you?" He looked back and forth from his brother to his father pissed waiting for their response.

"Dean you have to listen to me very carefully." Sam said and Dean nodded. "We think the demon was here. Do you remember seeing anything? Did you see it Dean?"

Dean momentarily felt his heart leap into his throat. "What? No. How could it get in? Are you o.k. Sammy? Did it come after you?"

"No Dean. We think it was coming after you. That's the thing Missouri has charms all over this house. We don't even know how it could have even gotten in."

"I know how it got in." Came a voice from the doorway. They turned to see Missouri.

"How?" John asked.

"You said that holy water didn't even have an affect on it while it possessed you John. Is that correct?"

"Yeah, it said, "Something like that could not work on something like me."

"See that's the problem. From what you've told me about it, I believe, it predates Christianity. We have no idea how old it actually is so we have no idea of what will and will not work on it. What gets me though is how come I did not sense it when it first arrived. That tells me it is very powerful."

"Can one of you please tell me what the hell is going on? Why me? I don't understand." Dean asked all of a sudden feeling pretty vulnerable sitting in the bed.

Missouri entered the room and walked over to Dean as if reading his thoughts. "Honey, why don't you get cleaned up and come downstairs. Lunch is almost ready. Come on boys." Missouri said over her shoulder as she left the room. John stood by the bed and waited for Sam.

Dean looked at John, "Dad can we have a minute please?"

John looked at his boys and sighed. "Sure boys. No problem." He walked towards the door and turned around. "Sam don't be too long or you're liable to get Missouri's panties in a bunch." Smiling he closed the door behind him and headed towards the stairs.

He was so proud of both his boys so strong, so smart. They always looked out for one another. Especially Dean. He had put so much on that boy's shoulders and at such a young age. He took advantage of the fact that Dean was always over protective of Sam since he was born. After Mary died Dean seemed to take on being caregiver for both him and Sam. It was then that he started noticing weird oddities with Dean. At first he dismissed it as Dean's way of coping with his mothers death. Dean was always good at finding things and guessing things. It was one night that John was feeling the despair of his predicament that things came to a head. He had been drinking and feeling at a total loss. Sam was crying all the time and Dean was left to look after him and constantly asking why mom was gone. John just wanted to be with Mary and in a moment of desperation that is exactly what he planned on doing. He went to his lock box and took out his revolver. He placed it on the kitchen table twirling it over and over as he finished his bottle of whiskey. The thought of seeing Mary again made him feel peaceful. He wasn't even thinking of what he would be leaving behind. It amazed him now thinking back on it of how he didn't care. He would have left his boys as orphans and he didn't care. He picked up his revolver and was about to leave the house he didn't want Dean to wake up and see his dad dead in the kitchen with his brains spilled all over the walls. He was about to walk out the front door when Dean came frantically running into the kitchen startling John.

"No daddy please don't do it, you can't leave us!" He pleaded. "We need you Sam and me." He had tears running down his face as he threw himself at his father. "Please daddy it's my fault I brought him there. Get rid of me instead!"

John's heart broke and he kneeled down in front of his 4 year old son. He's so much like Mary he thought sadly. "What are you talking about Dean? Brought who?"

Dean was close to hysterics at this point. "The man dad w-with the y-yellow e-eyes Daddy." He wanted to s-see S-sammy. I didn't k-know. Honest." He was hiccupping now. His face was beat red.

"Dean what are you talking about? What have you done?

"Daddy p-please d-don't k-kill yourself." PLEASE!"

John looked at him in horror. He grabbed Dean's arms. "How did you know? How do you always know?" He was shaking Dean now.

"I d-don't k-know d-daddy. He t-taught m-me."

"Who Dean who taught you? Answer me!"

"The m-man D-daddy. H-he taught me all k-kinds of s-stuff. P-please d-daddy stop you're h-hurting me. Ooww! D-daddy p-pplease!"

John stopped and grabbed Dean and held him close to him as the little boys sobbed. What the hell was going on? This was all too much. He knew he needed help but didn't know where to go.

He was startled out of his memories by Missouri, "John don't you even go there right now. You can't change what has already been done boy. What can take care of is the present. We'll figure it out don't worry."

"I hope so Missouri I really hope so." John said looking at Missouri with that same desperation in his eyes. "I can't lose them. They are all I have and I promised Mary a long time ago that I would protect them and keep them safe." Missouri looked at him sadly took his hand and led him to the kitchen.

***************

Outside the demon was fuming. It couldn't believe it briefly let its defenses down long enough for that old witch to sense it. It got caught up in reclaiming its prize. It actually felt fatherly towards the boy. It didn't understand that. Even stranger the boy didn't seem to even fight it when it invaded his mind. He let the demon in willingly. The powers were dormant but still so strong. It found entering the house was easier than anticipated. The charms that were set around the house were a joke. Nothing could keep it out. It did always find it amusing though when people tried. The demon would wait, get things ready and claim what it considered rightfully his. It knew once it had Dean it would have Sammy. The thought of the power between the two of them got the demon excited beyond belief. It disappeared into a black mist and went to prepare.

***************

The boys laughed as John closed the door behind him. A joke their father had actually just made a joke. They sat for a few moments looking at the door.

"So", Sam said looking at Dean not quite sure what was going on. "What's up?"

Dean sighed and got up and went to the window. Staring out the window for a few moments he took a deep breathe and turned to Sam. "I'm feeling a little overwhelmed here. Sammy, I don't even know what's going on anymore. That stuff Missouri said, I don't even know what it means. Abilities, I don't have any abilities. I mean that's your gig not mine. One minute I'm just a regular freak and the next I'm being told I have the "shining" too. Don't you think I would know if I had any freaky powers?" Looking at Sam smiling a bit, "No offense."

"None taken. Jerk"

"Bitch."

Sam got up and stood beside Dean who was now looking out the window. "Dean. Dean look at me. I know this is a lot to process and we don't even know the whole story yet."

Dean jumped at that. "Whole story? What do you mean whole story? You mean there is more? How much more is there?" He stopped suddenly and looked at Sam a sudden realization hit him. Taking a step back he said, "You knew all along didn't you? Is that why you grilled me yesterday? Asking me how I always knew when something was wrong with you. Fuck seriously, you too Sam? Is everyone in on this big secret of my life…but me?"

Sam reached out to grab Dean's shoulder. Dean shrugged him off and took another step back. Visibly shaken. "No don't, just don't touch me. Not you to Sam, please not you too."

"Dean you got it wrong. I really don't know anymore than you I swear. It was just a dream remember. It did fill me with some doubts and questions. I just don't know what to believe yet? Hell, we didn't even get the full story from Missouri before dad came charging in both guns blazing." He laughed at the memory. I swear I am telling you the truth! I would never lie to you, not about this."

"Ok Sam." He replied looking at Sam before smiling. "Yeah, that was kind of funny to watch Missouri ut him in his place wasn't it? He looked like a fish out of water."

"Yeah it's not often that dad's at a loss for words. Hey, why don't you get washed up and come down for lunch before Missouri has our heads on a platter."

"Sounds good Sammy. Could you do me a favor though? Could you get our bags out of the trunk? I really feel gross and would love a quick shower."

"No problem man. I wasn't going to say anything." Sam said shriveling his nose before heading towards the bedroom door and before he had a chance to leave Dean after called him.

"Hey uh Sammy."

"Yeah." Sam turned around to look at Dean.

"Uh thanks man."

"Your welcome. Consider this chick flick moment over. I'll be right back with the bags." He turned and closed the door behind him as he headed for the stairs.

Dean watched him go and smiled, sighing he headed towards the bathroom and a nice hot shower.

Sam came downstairs just in time to see Missouri coming out of the kitchen. "Boy I was just going to come upstairs for the two of you. Where's your brother? Lunch is almost ready."

"He's showering." Sam said heading for the front door. "I'm going to go get our bags out of the car."

"No Sam wait!" John called running from the kitchen. "You can't go out there. Not now."

"What?" "Why?" Sam asked already on the defense.

"Because son, in case you have forgotten Dean is not the only one the demon is after. We all have to be extra careful from here on end."

"It's o.k. John." Missouri said walking towards them. "I don't feel it. I think it's gone…for now. Sam you can go and grab yours belongings. You should be safe."

Sam looked from Missouri to his dad. He just wanted to shake them and force them to tell him the truth. Instead he just headed out the front door to the car. Both Missouri and John followed him out onto the front porch. "Sam" He turned and looked at her. "Don't worry honey everything will be answered. I promise." With that she turned and headed back into the house. John on the other hand stood on the porch and watched him intently with one hand on the back on his waistband ready. Sam still being mad didn't know whether to be pissed that his father was being overprotective or feel thankful that he cared enough to keep watch out for him.

"_I sure as hell hope so Missouri."_ He thought as he reached into the trunk and grabbed their bags. _"I hope that Dean will be able to handle the truth. Whatever it may be."_

Upstairs Dean had just finished his shower. He grabbed a towel and started drying off. Wiping down the mirror he looked at himself. Damn he looked like shit. Splashing his face with cold water he looked up and what he saw made his heart jump. Standing behind him was the demon. Looking at him in the mirror with a big smile pasted its face. "We will soon be ready my son." He heard it whisper.

Dean spun around to find nothing there. He turned and looked back in the mirror again. It was gone. "Damn I'm starting to feel like I am going crazy." He heard the bedroom door open and he knew instinctively that it was Sam. Wrapping a towel around his waist he headed back into the bedroom.

"Hey, get dressed, lunch is ready." Sam said as he headed out.

Dean nodded. "Great, lunch that should be fun." He quickly threw on his clothes and headed for the stairs. As he got downstairs he noticed lunch was being set out in the living room instead of the kitchen. Sam looked up at him. "Dean finally. I'm starving."

"Sorry, I forgot what it takes to fill that gargantuan figure of yours." Dean said smirking. Sam rolled his eyes. He looked over at John who was sitting on the couch looking absolutely uncomfortable. "Great." He muttered and went into the kitchen to get a beer. "I think I'm going to need a drink for this."

Sam felt he could cut the tension in the room with a knife as he looked between Missouri and John. _"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be big." _He thought_. "Shit, I could seriously use a beer."_

Moments later Dean came walking back into the living room and handed Sam a beer. "Ask and you shall receive." All eyes in the room immediately went to Dean. "What?" he asked feeling visibly uncomfortable being the center of everyone's attention.

"Umm thanks Dean, how did you know that I wanted a beer?"

"Umm, maybe because I overheard you asking for one." Dean stated. "And everyone is staring at me why?"

"No I didn't ask for one though. I mean I did but I didn't." Sam said trying to explain.

"Yeah Sam you did. I heard you loud and clear all the way in the kitchen." Dean countered feeling slightly on the defensive. "You were saying that you had a feeling this was going to be big and you could use a beer so I brought you one. Your welcome by the way."

Sam's jaw dropped but Missouri spoke first carefully picking her words. She caught the look on John's face and did not want to upset the situation any further. "Dean honey, Sam didn't say anything."

"Ummm yeah he did Missouri. I'm not crazy, I heard him." Dean said defiantly. Sam and John quietly watched the exchange between the two.

"No, honey." Missouri said as she got up and walked over to Dean. "What you heard was him thinking it."

"What are you telling me Missouri, I can now read Sam's mind? This is nonsense. All of it" He laughed walking towards Sam. "Tell her Sam." He looked at Sam pleadingly. "Now Sam tell her."

Sam looked at him sadly. "She's right Dean I was thinking it. I never said anything out loud. I'm sorry."

He felt desperate now. He turned to his father pleadingly. "Come on. Dad you tell them. There's nothing wrong with me. Tell them all of this is crazy. Tell them that I don't have any abilities. I never played with that damn thing when I was little. Please dad you know. You have to tell them." Dean felt himself losing control but didn't care at this point. "Dad tell them! Please tell them now!" He yelled at his father.

It was if it all happened in an instance, John infuriated lost it and got up off the couch. He grabbed Dean roughly by his arms. "What did that thing do to you upstairs?" He started shaking Dean. "What did it tell you huh? You were supposed to forget! You were never supposed to remember! Damn it Dean! What the fuck is wrong with you? What did it do to you?"

Dean was struggling to get out of his father's death grip but John held on tighter still shaking him. "Dad let me go! You're hurting me! I didn't do anything! I don't know what you are talking about! Please dad let me go!"

John was practically screaming now. "Tell me Dean or so help me god!"

Sam was up in a flash trying to pry his father's fingers off his brother. "Dad let him go you are hurting him." His father's eyes were dark, as he seemed to be staring straight thru Dean. "Dad what are you doing? Let him go! DAD!!!"

Missouri stood off to the side and watched in shock. She felt helpless to do anything about the situation unfolding in front of her. It all seemed to happen so fast. She could feel the rage coming off John towards his eldest. All the resentment seemed to be boiling to the surface. She could feel the fear rolling off Dean not knowing what he did to disappoint his father this time, so much confusion. Lastly she could feel the fear and over protectiveness that Sam was feeling for his brother, a feeling that he needed to protect his brother from their father. So much so she could not take it anymore.

John had stopped long enough to push Sam back down on the couch. "This doesn't concern you Sam! For once stay out of it! Answer me now Dean or I swear…

"STOP! Stop this right now all of you!" They all stopped in their tracks and stared at her surprised. "John you let go of that boy right now. He has done nothing wrong and you have to stop blaming him for something he had no control over."

John let go of Dean as if suddenly seeing him for the first time and the realization hit him. "Oh my god! Dean, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…I don't know what happened. I just lost control. Oh god, did I hurt you?"

Dean was rubbing his arms feeling the bruises already forming. He looked at his father the pain evident in his eyes. "I don't get it Dad, what did I do that was so wrong? What do you blame me for?"

Missouri interrupted once again. "Boys, it's time we sat down and had that long overdue talk. This demon will be back again and without knowing how to fight it there will be no way to stop it this time John. Sam and Dean need to know the truth in order to be able to protect them selves from it. You have two boys that were given certain abilities and there is a reason why John. I think it's time they knew the truth."

*************

The demon was ecstatic. Everything was going as planned. It walked up to its servants who were still preparing the altar room. "Are we almost finished here?"

"Yes master. Everything will be ready for the boy's initiation. Do you know when they are due to arrive?"

"Soon very soon." The thought of the power those two would possess. Of all the children it now had gathered it could not deny that they would hold the greatest power. A power when combined would be even greater than its. It relished the day when they would rule by its side. It felt it in Dean. The boy really had no idea of the powers he possessed, the darkness in him so clear, so evident. The training it started when the boy was young was still there. Dormant. The skills the father had taught him would go a long way in the upcoming war. It knew where one brother would go the other one would follow. It was counting on that. Yes, it was all coming together indeed.

**************

The room grew quiet as everyone sat down and waited for Missouri to start. They had just finished lunch and cleaned up their plates. She couldn't help but notice again how the boys unconsciously sat close to each other. She could actually feel the strength they derived from one another. Looking at John, she could see he noticed it too. That he could sense it. She paused momentarily and wondered but she decided she would delve into that at a later time.

"What I am about to tell the three of you is something I swore to Mary that I never would." John's head snapped to attention but she ignored him. "Yes John, I kept this secret all these years."

"Secret?" John snapped. "Secret about what? Mary and I had no secrets."

"Everyone has secrets John Winchester. Look at the ones you've kept from your two children."

John's opened his mouth to say something but one look from Missouri and he decided against it.

"Thank you. John, unfortunately I will have to catch you with this up at a later time." Missouri continued looking straight at Dean as she spoke. "As I was saying before, I could feel the power in you even as a baby. Your momma did come by a few days later for a reading and sure enough she brought you as I expected. I still remember that day; you had these cute little overalls on, oh you were absolutely adorable. She put you down and you took off. You didn't stop the whole time we were there. Your mother had amazing energy keeping up with you. There was not one thing you didn't try to put in your mouth." She stopped, looking at the boys.

Dean had a horrified look on his face. Sam had on the other hand had a shit-eating grin on his. "Wow, some things haven't changed." He joked. Dean smacked him. "Oww! Hey!"

John cleared his throat and looked at the boys shaking his head. "Boys."

"Sorry." Both boys said in unison.

"As you were saying." John resonded.

"My apolgies, I got caught up in the memories." She continued. "We talked for awhile before the reading so I could get to know her. She told me about you John, about where you worked and how you two were trying to have another baby. It all sounded wonderful until we did the reading."

Dean interrupted. "What did you see during the reading Missouri?"

Missouri stopped for a moment trying to carefully word her next statement. "I saw great happiness, a new life, and then…I saw death." They all looked at her shocked, eyes wide. "I saw what was to come, the birth of another beautiful baby boy. So much love, but then I saw the pain, the loss. I saw evil, pure unadulterated evil infiltrating your lives." She paused before continuing. "I also saw you Dean in the middle of it so to speak."

Dean looked at her confused. "I don't understand Missouri? What do you mean you saw me in the middle of it? I was only a child." He looked at John and cringed looking away quickly. He could've sworn he saw disgust flash thru his father's eyes towards him.

"Please honey, let me finish." Missouri said trying to soothe him. She could feel the anxiety growing in him. Sam must have too. He moved closer to his brother their shoulders now touching. Dean absently leaned into him. She could also feel the turmoil building in John.

She continued. "I was new at this at the time. I felt I had to save the two of you sweetie. She knew something was wrong and demanded I tell her and I did. And you know what, she took it in stride. She said what was meant to be will be meant to be but she sure as hell was going to do everything she could to change the future. I always felt he was keeping something from me though, that she knew more about the situation than she was telling me. She was worried about you though. She too had a reason for bringing you Dean and I swore I would never tell anyone why."

"Why did she bring me Missouri? What did she know? Did she tell you?" Dean paused for a moment not sure if he should continue but knowing he had to ask. "Am I…evil?"

Sam looked at Dean not believing what he was hearing. "What? Dean how could you say that?" When Dean refused to make eye contact he grabbed Dean by his arm and turned him towards him. "Dean, why would you say that?"

Dean looked at Sam then over to his father and noticed that his father remained quiet. Hell, he didn't even make any attempt of eye contact with him nor did he say or do anything to even try to calm his fears. Sam followed Dean's gaze and noticed it too. He distracted Dean by bringing him back to the subject at hand. "Dean?"

He looked back at Sam. "I don't know Sammy. Just seems logical is all. I mean look at me. I keep myself away from people. I always have. I don't make friends. I just…hunt and kill. It's the only thing I'm really good at you know. How do I even know when that line is crossed? Do you remember what I said up at the cabin that night? It scares me. I mean lets face it I am the king of all freaks."

"Dean that line is crossed when you kill innocence. We're all freaks remember? It's this life Dean."

Dean stood up. "I did Sammy twice remember? They were innocent. Is it all coming back to you now? Cause I relive it on a daily basis. When I said there was nothing I wouldn't do for you and dad, I meant it. Nothing." He looked over at his father who turned away and he felt disgusted in himself yet again. Missouri could feel the pain ripping through him in waves.

"Dean we've been through this before. They were possessed and ready to kill us, you had no choice it was either them or us."

"I had a choice. We always have choices Sammy. How come I killed them so easily and I couldn't even kill my own father when I found out he was possessed."

Sam stood up at that point. He looked towards his father for support and when he didn't get any he felt the anger building inside of him. "Damn it Dean. I had the gun too. I couldn't kill him either. Hell do you think that he's not totally disgusted with me. I know he hasn't forgiven me for that but you know what I'll get over it."

John got up. He had heard enough. "That's because you had a job to do Sammy and you didn't do it! You disobeyed a direct order! This would be over right now all of this if you just did what you were told!"

"Yeah that's right Dad, I disobeyed a direct order cause it would've been be so easy for me to kill my father."

"Damn it Sam, we had a chance to be done with this. Now look what's happening that damn thing is back and taking Mary wasn't good enough now it's coming after my sons. None of this would be happening right now." All of a sudden John stopped and looked so defeated. He turned back towards Missouri. "Missouri what did Mary suspect about Dean?"

She had been watching the exchange between the boys and their father knowing stuff had to be said had to be gotten out in the open. It was so sad watching them though. They lost so much in life and there would be so much they would never have living the life that they lived.

"She knew Dean," turning her attention towards Dean she continued, "she knew you were different. Special. She had always suspected it and when she saw how I reacted when I first met you, I guess I just confirmed her suspicions."

"What suspicions?" Dean asked.

"That you had certain abilities. You always knew Dean. Always knew what was coming next. What was going to be said. Mary thought you were an amazingly alert baby. You walked early, talked early."

John laughed at the memory. "Yeah, that's when the trouble began. You never stopped. You were catching a ball by the time you were 18 months. I was always in that backyard with you. It amazed me how coordinated you were at such a young age."

Sam and Dean couldn't help but smile. It was a rare occurrence that their dad reminisced about their family before the fire.

"That's for sure John but he was a handful. Then again so were you Sam. She came to me several times over the years. When Sam was born that's when things started getting strange. You would talk to him for hours on end. You knew before everyone when he was hungry, what he wanted, how to comfort him. You just knew. You started talking about the man who would come to play with you. It was then that Mary started suspecting something more. A few days before she died she took you to see me again. It was then that she asked you about him, your imaginary friend. She wanted to know what I thought about the situation." Missouri looked at Dean and felt such helplessness for the boy. He looked so lost, so alone. Like he just wished he could curl in on himself and disappear. She knew that what she was going to say was going to blow his ideals of his family life apart. That what he thought was true was just an illusion. She just hoped he would be able to handle it enough to fight for it the now. "So," she continued, "She asked you who you were seeing Dean? Whom you were playing with?"

"Please Missouri, what did I tell her?" Dean asked imploringly.

She looked at them knowing now there would be no going back. "You told her he wasn't imaginary, that your playmate was a man like daddy; a man like daddy except for his yellow eyes. She then asked you where did he come from and what you played when you were with him? You told her he would come whenever you called, but only when your Daddy was away. The two of you would play board games and play with your toys. You told her your favorite games were the things he taught you. Things you could do with your mind by just concentrating. Things you liked to play with Sammy. He wanted you to teach them to Sammy." She stopped again giving them a chance to absorb what was said before she continued.

Sam could not believe what he was hearing. He kept thinking back to what the demon had told him in his dreams. He was hoping no praying that it was a lie that it was all a lie. He looked over at Dean and saw a Dean he didn't recognize. He was sitting there literally trying to shrink in on himself but it was his eyes that got Sam the most. The realization of what he was being told. If Sam didn't know better he would swear Dean was going into shock. He put his hand on Dean's leg. Dean startled and looked at him and Sam gave it a squeeze and smiled at him. Dean silently thanked him and Sam just nodded.

"_There it was again"_, Missouri thought _"their own unspoken communication."_ She could feel the connection between them. It amazed her after all these years of seeing them do that and neither one ever noticing. It was so natural so pure and came from a love that both boys shared, a love that was born out of such a terrible tragedy.

John could not believe what he was hearing. He rubbed his hand over his face for what seemed like the twentieth time since this conversation began. Mary knew? She always knew and yet she didn't tell him. No he couldn't believe this could be true; to find out it all could have been avoided. His family would still be together. How could Missouri after all these years not tell him about this? So why was he hearing this now? He could feel the anger rising in him as he looked at his son, his oldest, who listened to every order he gave, who really was the perfect soldier in this war, but on whose side? He let that thing into his home and played with it. John knew that. He didn't know that that damn thing was having Dean teach Sammy things. Dean should've known better. Sammy was just a baby what could he possibly have taught him. Did it continue after Mary's death? Did he still continue to see that thing and let it get to both him and Sammy?" He felt his fury rising and could not contain it any longer.

Missouri sensed what was going to happen but was too late too stop it. "No!" She screamed. "John, Don't!"

John was up and across the room in three strides as he towered over his boys. "You, you did this!" He hissed at Dean.

Dean jumped up and instinctively backed away from John with a terrified look in his eyes. He never remembered seeing his dad look at him like that before. "What? Dad no I didn't do…I don't remember…"

John cut him off. "You didn't what Dean? Huh? What? You don't remember what?" He growled as he backed Dean against the wall. "You let that thing into our house. Played with it. That much you know. Am I right Dean?"

Dean backed up until he felt his back hit the wall. He had nowhere else to go. John punched the wall beside Dean's head causing him to recoil upon the impact. "AM I RIGHT DEAN?" He shouted in Dean's face.

"Please dad stop! I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" He was visibly shaking now. He could see the hate in his father's eyes and it was directed at him. He knew what his father was capable of.

Sam sat there frozen in shock watching the events play out before his eyes. Everything was falling apart around him. How could he not have seen this coming? He should have known this was going to happen. He saw it written all over his father's face. He snapped back to attention when he saw Dean being backed up against the wall. When he saw his father punch the wall and saw Dean recoil. Sam was again beside Dean in an instant. "Dad please you have to stop! You can't do this! It's not Dean's fault!"

John was not hearing him. He was too focused on Dean. He put his hands on each side of Dean's head causing an involuntary flinch from Dean who realized he had nowhere to go. He was cornered now and there was no escape. Their faces were only inches apart John hissed emphasizing each word, "I…Said…Am…I…Right…Dean?"

The look in his father's eyes was wild almost animalistic. He was too afraid to speak, literally terrified of what his father might do if he did. He just shook his head no.

"No…Really? Well Dean you may not remember but I do." John spat. "I figured out what you were after the fire. What you did. I did what I had to so that thing would not find us, find you, or Sammy."

Dean found his voice. It was barely above a whisper. "What dad? What did you do?"

What John said next turned Sam and Dean's world upside down. "I had to make you forget Dean. Made you forget the fact that YOU were responsible for your mother's death!"

**TBC**

**OK I made this chapter a lot longer and I hope you enjoy it! I've done quite a bit of rewriting on this one! Please review and let me know your thoughts. Thank you again for your support!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for all your kind reviews! I PM'd each one of you individually! I would like to thank Tayler whom I could not PM for your review! Stay tuned there is so much more to come! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Part 6**

Dean found his voice. It was barely above a whisper. "What dad? What did you do?"

What John said next turned Sam and Dean's world upside down. "I had to make you forget Dean. Made you forget the fact that YOU were responsible for your mother's death!"

The room became quiet almost too quiet. All of them looked at John not believing what he had just said.

The color drained from Dean's face his eyes grew wide. He started shaking. "No." His voice hitched in his throat. "You're lying!" He had to be. Why did his dad hate him so much to say such horrible things to him? "No." was all he could say again slowly shaking his head.

John knew now there would be no going back. He looked over at Sam and could tell he was shell shocked at the confession but there was something else in his face. Something that he just couldn't read.

He looked back at Dean who seemed to be trying to shrink further into the wall and all the fight seemed to drain right out of him. "Yes Dean. You were the one that brought the demon to Sam's room that night. I don't know why." He said exasperated. "All I know is that when your mother went in to check up on Sammy it killed her." He looked at his son seeing the tears glistening in his eyes and took a step back. He knew that Dean was terrified of him right now. He could see him shaking. "You knew what you did after the fire. I didn't believe you at first until you started having nightmares every night. You knew the details of what happened that you shouldn't have. You kept telling me it kept on coming to you but you were now afraid of it cause it hurt mommy. It was soon after that Missouri contacted me. She told me she knew your mom and was very sorry for my loss. She asked if I could come by. I remember telling her thanks but no thanks. I thought she was some crazy psychic wannabe. That's when she told me about you Dean and the darkness that was surrounding you and your brother." He stopped for a moment caught up in the memories, the loss. When he looked up again, there were tears in his eyes.

Missouri had been quietly watching and listening to everything that unveiled in front of her. She couldn't stop him from his outburst in time and saw the fear that rippled through both of his children at the sudden revelation. She looked at Dean and saw his eyes wildly darting around the room trying to comprehend what was just said to him. She could feel the desperation for someone anyone to tell him that it was a lie. Sam wasn't fairing much better. He was looking back and forth from his brother to his father his own disbelief showing. He looked at his father the anger evident in his face and she knew it was only a matter of seconds before his fist would make contact with his fathers face. She knew she had to do damage control fast.

She got up treading ground carefully. "Dean honey…"

His eyes met hers quickly she didn't think he could get any more pale than he already was. He cut her off. "I t-think I'm g-going to be s-sick." He ran past his father to the small bathroom just beyond the stairs.

"Dean!" Sam called after him. He tried to follow but felt a hand on his arm stopping him. He turned to see that it was Missouri. "Missouri, please let me go. He needs me. I am all that he has." He looked at her pleadingly. "Please."

She looked at John who had walked over to the window and was staring out lost in thought then back at Sam. "Sweetie you have to give him a minute. This is a lot for him to take in all at once. He needs a moment to take it all in."

Sam then turned towards his father. "How could you! How fucking dare you blame mom's death on him! He was four years old for god's sake dad. A baby! How can you blame him and not me? I mean she was in my nursery right. Wasn't that thing initially after me." He ran at his father grabbing him by the shirt and threw him up against the wall.

John grabbed Sam's arms trying to pry him loose. "Get your hands off me." John said in a low but threatening voice. "Let go of me now Sam!"

Missouri stood there debating what to do. She decided to let them duke it out and check on Dean. "Lord knows John could use a good smack at this point." She thought to herself as she made her way to the bathroom. She could hear him still heaving and decided to give him a minute. She waited outside the door until it was quiet.

Sam refused to let go of his father. His face inches from John's. "Why dad? Why do you blame him and not me?"

"Sam I'm not going to ask you again. Let me go." Sam looked at his father for a minute and released him. John shook it off and fixed his shirt. "You were a baby Sam. How could I blame you?"

"But you blame Dean who was a baby himself. God dad it came because of me. It told me it discovered Dean because of me." Sam realized what he said as soon as the words left his mouth. He knew his father did too.

John's head shot up instantly. "Told you? What the hell do you mean it told you? When?" Sam froze unsure of what to say next. "Damn it Sammy tell me now is not the time for secrets."

"Right dad because you're always so forthcoming with information. Please." Sam scoffed at him his nostrils flaring. "Are you serious?"

John was doing his best to keep his temper in check. _"Damn, this boy really knows how to push my buttons."_ He thought and took another breath cleared his throat and asked calmly. "What did it tell you Sam?"

Sam was thrown for a moment as he looked at his father he expected another World War to break out. "OK, Missouri's right our fighting is not going to help Dean. I had a dream dad. It visited me in a dream. Honestly at first I thought it was just a nightmare until it came to me again. It told me things dad." Sam was looking at his father now. Not sure how to continue.

***************

Missouri looked at him with tears now in her eyes. "No sweetie. You are not responsible for your mothers death."

"Then why? Why does dad blame me?"

"He doesn't necessarily blame you honey. He's just so angry. He wants to blame someone because he can't blame Mary."

"Then why me? I don't understand Missouri. It's too much…it's just too much?." He ran his hand thru his hair. He looked at Missouri with such a desperation in his tear filled eyes and asked. "What am I?"

***************

Before saying anything, Sam studied his father for a moment. " Dad, listen. I will tell you but you have to promise to let me finish. Can you do that for me?"

John just shook his head.

" Dad you have to promise me? I want to hear it."

"Sam!" John warned.

"Dad! I mean it!" Sam shot right back standing his ground.

John let out a deep breath deciding now was not the time. He knew this was not the time to pick a fight if he ever wanted to get anything out of his youngest son. He was already walking on eggshells, as it was when it came to Sam. "Fine Sam, I promise! Now please tell me."

"I had the first dream a couple of days ago. I thought it was a nightmare at first or maybe some sort of weird demonic vision. I thought maybe it was going to tell me the plans it had for me but all it wanted to talk about was Dean. Dad the demon said Dean has been special to it since he was a child. That it discovered Dean thru me.

"Sam," John interrupted. "You don't believe…

Sam held up his hand and cut him off. "No dad please, I told it that it was full of crap and I didn't believe any of it. That's when it, it… " Sam stopped he couldn't finish.

John walked over to him. "What did it do son?" He asked placing his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"It showed me dad. It showed me the memories." Sam felt the pressure building up inside him. Was this ever going to end? "It showed me memories of it with Dean."

"Sam you know that demons lie?"

"They've also been known to tell the truth just to screw with peoples heads. Well we know that much is true though don't we dad? You said it yourself. Hell, Dean even dreamed about it on the way here."

"What do you mean Dean dreamed about it? Dreamed what Sam? What did he dream?"

Sam looked at his father slightly taken back. "Um, he dreamed that he was playing a game with the demon that's all. Why?" "Dad what is the big secret and why doesn't Dean remember? What did you do to him?"

John looked at his son sadly. He hoped this day would never come. He had no choice the truth had to come out. God Dean. What was he going to do? How was he going to handle it? He loved his boys he knew that and trained them well to protect themselves. They were good hunters and good boys. Hell, he thought, I'm so proud of them both. He just never knew how to tell them that. He wondered where along the way he became a drill sergeant first and a father second.

"I had the first dream a couple of days ago. I thought it was a nightmare at first or maybe some sort of weird demonic vision. I figured it was going to tell me the plans it had for me but it started to talk about was Dean. Dad the demon said Dean has been special to it since he was a child. That it discovered Dean because of me.

"Sammy," John interrupted. "You honestly don't believe…

Sam held up his hand and cut him off. "No dad please, you said I could finish. I told it that it was full of crap and I didn't believe any of it. That's when it, it….. " Sam stopped he couldn't finish.

John walked over to him. "What did it do son?" He asked placing his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"It showed me dad. It showed me the memories." Sam felt the pressure building up inside him. Was this ever going to end? "The demon grabbed my head and all these memories of Dean were. It was like watching a movie dad. I didn't know what to believe after that." When he finished there were tears in his eyes and his voice was shaking.

"Sam you know that demons lie right?"

"Well, they've also been known to tell the truth just to screw with peoples heads. Well we know that much is true though don't we dad? You said it yourself. Hell, even Dean had a dream about the damn thing on the way here."

"Whoa! What do you mean Dean dreamed about it? Dreamed about what Sam? Why the hell wasn't I informed about this immediately?" John demanded.

Sam looked at his father slightly taken back. It was like his father did another 180. "I'm sorry it's not like it's regular dinner conversation dad. We weren't even sure what to make of it at the time. Dean dreamed that he was playing some game with the demon that's all. He wouldn't really go into the specifics why? "Dad please tell me what is the big secret and why can't Dean remember any of this? What happened to him?"

John looked at his son sadly. He hoped this day would never come. He had no choice the truth had to come out now. God Dean what was he going to do? How was he going to handle it? He loved his boys he knew that and trained them well to protect themselves. They were good hunters and good boys. He was so proud of them both. He just never knew how to tell them that. He often wondered where along the way he became a drill sergeant first and a father second.

***************

"Dean I need you to look at me." He hesitantly met her gaze. "You are a beautiful young man who has very special abilities. Your family was dealt a bad hand. Out of such tragedy look at all the good the three of you have done. All the lives you have saved. Do you consider any of that bad or evil?"

"No." He answered simply.

"Then why do you think you are evil?"

Dean look away and answered. "Cause sometimes I feel it inside me. This darkness I swear it threatens to suffocate me. One day I'm afraid that it's going to overtake me and I won't be able to stop it. Stop any of it."

"Stop any of what honey?"

"Death." He said softly looking at the ground. He stopped then and realized that he had shown too much. Weakness was not a word Dean Winchester allowed in his dictionary. He knew if he kept going dowm that rabbit hole there would be no coming back. Taking a deep breath and wiping his eyes he looked at Missouri and smiled that Dean Winchester smile the women loved. "So you think I'm beautiful huh? Why Missouri Mosely, I never knew you felt that way about me."

Missouri looked at him sadly but smiled anyhow knowing not to push him any further. _"OK, I'll play along child."_ She thought. Knowing he had hit his wall and if he went any further he would completely break. He had already too much information to process in one day and there was still a bit more to come. Playfully she slapped him on the arm her smile widening. "Well then, let's go see if your father and brother are still alive out there before I show you what a real woman is made of honey child."

Dean felt his cheeks flush a deep shade of red at that thought before the last part of her sentence hit him. "Crap, you left them two out there alone together." He got up and helped Missouri to her feet. "Come on time for damage control. Nothing new there." He said solemnly as he headed back towards the living room.

Missouri stayed back for a moment watching him. She too had caught a brief glimpse of the darkness in him and it worried her. She needed to figure it all before it was too late. Shaking her head she slowly made her way back to the living room.

***************

"Sammy listen."

"No dad you listen. What you did to Dean just now was wrong ok. You have to know that. No matter what the truth is. What happened between him and that damn thing he was still just a child and he was innocent. You have to remember that this was the Dean before the fire who knew nothing of the world and was all bright eyed and innocent not the Dean you are used to who is hardened and masks how he truly feels. Please dad try and remember that next time you look at him. He's not as tough as you seem to think he is."

John was at a loss for words just absorbing what Sammy just said, when he noticed Sam straightening up quickly and looking over his shoulder. He turned around and saw Dean entering the room. Clearing his throat he spoke trying to sound casual. "Hey son, um, are you feeling better."

Dean stopped short in the doorway and looked visibly uncomfortable. All eyes were on him again. He felt Missouri walk up behind him and took comfort in her strength. "Yes sir ah, sorry about that."

Sam walked over to Dean looking him up and down. "Hey man, you o.k? I was worried about you. You want to sit down or something."

"I'm fine Samantha. Really. Don't need to worry about me I'm a big boy remember?"

"Yeah when you act like one."

"Ha! Ha! Geek boy. Very funny."

Sam rolled his eyes. Another situation diffused for the time being. He caught the nod and wink from Missouri behind Dean and smiled.

"Well before we continue who would like some coffee?" Missouri asked.

"I would." All three said in unison.

"Good. Sam honey why don't you give me some help in the kitchen?"

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. Sam nodded and turned to Missouri. "Um, if it's all the same to you Missouri I think I'll stay here.

"No boy you are needed in the kitchen with me right now. Don't make me come over there and drag you in the kitchen by your ear." She waited hands on her hips.

Dean looked at their father and then back to Sam. "It's o.k. Sam I'll be fine."

Looking over to Missouri. She gave him a reassuring nod. "No worries honey." Turning her attention to the youngest Winchester. "Sam now!"

Sam took one more look at Dean sighed and followed Missouri to the kitchen.

John and Dean stood without speaking for what seemed an eternity to them. John finally broke the silence. "So, Sammy says you've been having dreams."

Dean felt the blood drain from his face. _"I am so going to kill him."_ He thought. He looked at his dad and casually said. "I have lots of dreams dad."

"Cut the crap Dean you know what dream I am talking about." John said clearly getting annoyed.

Dean took an involuntary step back. "It's no big deal dad. I've only had them a couple of times. I barely even remember them."

Noticing Dean take the step back John dialed it back a notch remembering what Sam had just said. "OK, well what do you remember about them Dean?"

Dean looked at his dad waiting for that familiar hardened look crossing his features. He started shifting on his feet nervously not answering. He was worried about his father losing it again.

"Dean!" His father said a little louder as he grew impatient. "I asked you what you remembered?"

Dean took a deep breath. "I was young in my room in Lawrence and the demon was there." He looked at his dad trying to gauge his reaction when he received none he continued. " We were uh playing games."

"Ok you were playing games?" John interrupted. "What kind of games Dean?"

"You know games dad. Board games things like that." He could feel himself starting to tremble again ever so slightly. Looking towards the kitchen he wondered what was taking Missouri and Sammy so damn long.

"And?"

"Nothing dad that's it." His dad looked at him and took a step forward. Dean cautiously took another step back. "Then I woke up. I swear that's all I remember."

John stopped and looked at his son and it hit him was Dean actually afraid of him? He paused before speaking. "It's Ok Dean we'll figure it all out. We are going to get through this we always do."

Dean wasn't sure if he was pushing it but he needed to know. "Dad can I ask you a question please?"

"Sure son what is it?"

Dean swallowed and blurt it out as quickly as he could before he changed his mind. "What is it dad? My ability I mean."

"Abilities Dean." The voice came from behind him. "Your abilities." Missouri and Sam came walking back into the living room and placed the coffee on the table.

**TBC**

**Thank you again! Please let me know your thoughts and review. I swear this is just like writing a story from scratch. Hope you are enjoying the story and stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sins of the Father**

**Part 7**

**Thank you for your kind reviews! It is greatly appreciated. Please keep them coming it tells me I am going in the right direction. ****In the meantime enjoy!**

"Abilities?" Sam and Dean said in unison.

"Yes, abilities. What did you think Sam you are the only one who has more than one ability?" Missouri quipped.

Dean and John both choked on their coffee at the priceless look on Sam's face.

Sam blushed. "No ma'am. I was just shocked that you said abilities." Looking over to Dean. "Wait, he said it too."

"Hey dude this is new to me. I have the right to be shocked."

"Boys!" John and Missouri said in unison.

"Sit down." Missouri requested. Both boys sat down quickly.

"Sure they listen to you." John muttered.

"John." Missouri warned.

"Sorry, please continue."

"Thank you." Turning her attention back to the boys. "Yes, I said abilities. Dean you were a very talented little boy. It was a shame they could never be fully developed." She stated looking back at John. He glared at her knowing where she was going with this.

"Now is not the time for this Missouri. Can't we do this at a later date?" John cut in.

"Yes John now is the time. Can't you see it all ties into why the demon has made its reappearance."

"I just don't see how this is going to help us is all."

"It will help by these boys having full knowledge of their past and who they are."

"Damn it I know who they are! They are my sons! They're Winchester's! Isn't that enough for Christ sakes!" John yelled his voice getting louder.

"You'll watch that tone with me boy if you know what's good for you." Missouri countered then softened her tone hoping John would understand. She could feel waves coming off of him and she knew it would not take much more for him to come apart at the seams. "John, what I am trying to say is that it may be good enough for you but do you want your children to go out there and fight it unprepared with no understanding of how all this came about and who they are? Is that what you want, because I can assure you that demon will use anything it can to get its hands on these boys. So tell me John, will it be enough in the end?" She stopped and waited for his response.

John just sat there for what felt like the longest time looking at the floor before getting up quickly and moving to the window. He as well as both Missouri and Sam couldn't help but notice how Dean unconsciously flinched at his sudden movement and it broke his heart. He just stood there looking out the window too afraid to speak at the moment.

Both boys sat there watching the argument unfold until John got quiet too quiet. Dean could not believe he caught himself flinching when his father got up so suddenly and hoped no one else saw it. The look on their faces spoke volumes. _"Great, nothing like showing weakness yet again in front of your father. No wonder he thinks you're a screw up!"_ He thought angrily to himself. Sam put a reassuring hand on his arm for a brief moment. Trying to divert attention from his feeling of weakness Dean brought the subject back to the situation at hand. "Ok um, I'll bite then. Why did I never fully develop my uh abilities Missouri?"

Missouri was about to tell him when John spoke up first looking at Dean. "It was my fault Dean. I was afraid for both you and Sam."

"Why dad? What were you afraid of?" Dean asked.

"I was afraid of what could happen to you." John looked at Dean imploringly. "You know I never planned on having this conversation with either of you. I buried all of this a long time ago." He stopped rubbing his eyes, not sure how to continue and looked at his sons wondering now if he made the right decision all those years back.

"Dad you ok?" Sam asked.

"It's alright John. What's done is done. Just start from the beginning." Missouri encouraged.

John took a deep breath, cleared his throat and started. "I was just getting into hunting and sometimes I would take you boys with me when I would meet with fellow hunters. Dean you were a quiet child, as you know after your mothers death. You were very protective of Sammy and kept him entertained wherever we went. Well, one night a few of us were meeting at Bobby's. It was myself, Bobby, Caleb, Pastor Jim, and these other 3 hunters Denny, Bruce, and Mike. Real bad asses those three. Brutal hunters. Didn't just go for the kill they liked to torture it first. We didn't like working with them but we were dealing with a pack of werewolves and they were experts in that field. You were about 5 then." John looked back out the window but continued. "You were playing in Bobby's living room on the floor while Sammy was napping upstairs and before I knew it I saw you talking to Caleb in the kitchen. I walked over towards the two of you. I remember being so happy. You never talked to anyone but Sammy, Bobby, or me I thought that maybe this was a breakthrough. I got there just in time to hear you tell Caleb not to worry that the sickness that was in his head it would be gone soon."

"Caleb was sick." Dean asked quietly. "Dad, I had no idea."

John walked over to Sam and Dean and sat across from them. "The thing is Dean, you shouldn't have known anything. You were telling Caleb stuff about him you shouldn't have known. Hell none of us knew. When Caleb asked how you knew, you told him the voice inside your head told you. Bobby overheard and immediately looked at the others who thankfully weren't paying attention. They were too wrapped up in how they were going to kill the pack. He then asked Caleb if he would watch you for a minute. Caleb understood immediately, picked you up and went to sit in the living room while Bobby called Pastor Jim and me outside."

Dean could feel the pressure building in his head as his father spoke. It was making him feel nauseous.

"You ok son?"

"Yeah, just a lot to take in." Dean lied. Sam shot him a look knowing he was lying. Dean ignored him and returned his focus to his father. "Why did Bobby call you outside?"

"He was worried about you, well us really. You know the hunters world, there is no give and take. ." Son, you know that world doesn't act kindly to people who are different. Anything considered unnatural gets eliminated. Bobby, Caleb, Jim, they knew you were different. That you knew things, could do things."

"What things dad?" Dean asked nervously. The pain in his head increasing. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

Missouri answered. "Dean honey. You could sense things about others. Knew things. I'm surprised the two of you have never figured it out." Pointing between the brothers. "Your relationship. Did you honestly think it was all just brotherly love?"

Sam and Dean looked at her confused. "Figured out what?" Sam asked shaking his head.

"Boys you absolutely amaze me. It's a good thing you two were blessed with your parents good looks cause sometimes you both don't have the common sense god gave a fruit fly."

They looked away as they felt themselves blushing; John put his head in his hands and laughed.

"I don't see why you are laughing John Winchester." Missouri reprimanded the older hunter who looked up at her shocked but shut up. "You are the only man I know that constantly cuts off his nose to spite his face."

"Now as I was saying. Haven't the two of you noticed how you find comfort in each other? You sense when the other is in danger. Have unspoken conversations by just looking at each other. Dean honey, how do you think you know when Sam is in danger? How to comfort him when he has a dream or vision or how you know when he is lying or hiding something from you?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. He's my baby brother I practically raised him on my own. I know all of his moods and quirks." Sam threw him a dirty look but Dean just gave him one of his cocky grins.

"No sweetie, it is so much more than that. You two are connected, always have been and nothing ever changed that. That was something you always kept in your memory and never lost. That ability is Clairsentience or Empathy. You sense the needs, drives, and emotions of in this case your brother. Although I would say your father too at times."

"God this is all too crazy, even for me!" Dean shot up and swayed a little on his feet. Sam went to steady him but was shrugged off. "I'm fine Sam really." He said without even looking at him. Missouri just nodded at Sam. Looking at John, Dean continued. "I mean that sounds like a mild ability dad. Why was it enough that you had to make me forget?"

"Because Dean that was not the ability that I was worried about. We stayed with Pastor Jim for a while after your mom died. You didn't talk much except to Sam. You would hover over him for hours on end making sure all his needs were met. Hell, I would even find you in his crib some nights. One night I had had enough of it and decided you were to sleep in your own bed from now on. You threw such a temper tantrum when I took you out of that crib that your brother started screaming. Dean, things in his room began to shake then before I could even do anything the window exploded all over Sammy's crib. I immediately put you down and ran to the crib. Thank god all that Sam had were a few scratches. Jim had heard the commotion and came running. I handed Sam To him to clean up. You could have killed your brother Dean. I was so mad; I grabbed you and demanded to know how you did that. You were in hysterics and kept telling me the man taught you, the man with the yellow eyes. Jesus Dean, I was so afraid. Knowing what you were capable of and what Missouri told me. I knew I had to do something before it got out of hand."

Dean just stood there stunned. The thought that he could he almost killed his brother running through his head. He decided to redirect all those feelings inside to the one man who should have protected him, done something more for him. He felt his anger growing and went with it. "So what dad you erased my freaking memory?" Dean spat. "You had no right doing that too me! No right! How could you?"

John got up and met him half way across the room. "I had every right! You could have killed your brother Dean! We were lucky that time but what about the next time you decided to blow a fit! You were showing these fucking abilities. Fucking freakish abilities that the demon taught you. The same fucking demon that killed your mother!"

Dean gasped and looked at his father like he slapped him. "A freak dad! You thought I was a freak or am I still a freak to you? What about Sammy, he has abilities now. Is he a freak now too?

"Dean, stop dad didn't mean it that way did you dad?" Sam interrupted not wanting things to get out of hand again.

"God no Dean. I don't think you are a freak, either of you. I was afraid son no I was downright terrified. I didn't know what it meant for you. I only knew it could get out of hand and that the demon was somehow connected to you through these damn powers. I knew we had to act fast."

Dean looked at him realization hitting him. Running his hand thru his hair he asked. "Who's we dad?"

John replied quietly. "Me, Missouri, Jim, Bob, and Caleb. We got in touch with this priestess that Missouri knew and she agreed to help. We brought you to her. In order to do the ritual, I had to drug you. Do you know how hard that was for me? To drug my own son." He was wringing his hands. "She laid you on an altar and did this ritual. It was to bind your abilities. That wasn't enough for me though. I also had her erase it all from your memory everything that had to do with that yellow-eyed bastard.

He looked at Dean pleadingly. "God Dean when you woke up you were a completely different little boy. You were happy and talking. I was ecstatic to see that little boy back. That is until we got back to Bobby's place and noticed you still had this connection with Sammy. Still knew his wants and needs. No one was sure what it meant, but I knew it would protect the two of you in the end and I was right."

Dean backed up a little his breathing quickened. His head was spinning. "What am I then dad? What is Sammy?" John reached for Dean but he backed away more shaking his head. "Don't! All this time I mourned mom and for what? I helped the damn thing that killed her. Is that why I was never good enough all these years? You trained me so hard and for what? The demon was right back at the cabin wasn't it dad? Right about your love for Sam! You don't need me! You've blamed me for all these years. How could I have been so stupid to not see this before!"

"Dean that's enough!" Sam cried out. He could feel Dean's overwhelming pain. It was choking him. He needed to do something, anything to stop him from spiraling downward. "The demon was lying and you know it. Dad would never choose me over you."

"That's easy for you to say Sam. I'm this freak who helped mom! All these years I've been hunting this damn thing and why? I helped it. I don't deserve to be any more alive than that fucking demon!"

"Dean don't do this to yourself. It's not your fault anymore than it is mine. That demon would not have come in the first place if it weren't for me. Tell him dad! Tell him he's wrong!"

John looked at his boys. "Damn it!" He yelled slamming his hand down on the coffee table knocking over a mug. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I don't blame you Dean. It's all too much to take right now! That demon was lying ok! You were never to know Dean! Never to remember! What the hell does it want with you now? It sensed you that night son I could feel it. Sensed your powers. That's how I was able to get through briefly. It felt almost fatherly towards you for some reason and that scares me. Damn It! I will not allow that bastard to touch either of my children!"

"Then don't" Said Missouri. All three turned and looked at her. "We don't have much time. It will be back soon with reinforcements. Come with me I have a plan."

The boys and Missouri gathered in the kitchen. She had made a list of the necessary supplies that were needed and handed each of boys a separate list. "I'll need you boy to get all the supplies on these lists. I'm going to call Bobby and tell him we need him asap." All three boys stopped and looked at her surprised. "What you think you're the only ones who to talk to him. We talk when he needs help on a case. He has a whole bunch of books that we could use. Now we only have a few hours of sunlight left. I can put together a protection spell that will keep the demon out but I'm not sure for how long. Hopefully long enough for Bobby to arrive." She turned and reached into the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of aspirin went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. "Here Dean, here's some aspirin for that headache of yours. Get going and good luck."

The boys drove to town in silence. Each lost in their thoughts trying to process the days events. They pulled up into town and got out of the truck. John spoke first. "Ok boys we'll split up and get all the stuff on these lists and meet back here in 30 minutes understood?

"Yes sir" They said in unison and split up.

About 15 minutes later Dean was the first to emerge with his first bag of supplies and put them in the truck. Looking at his list he headed towards the hardware store. As he passed between two buildings someone grabbed him from behind and dragged him into the alleyway. A hand was placed over his mouth so he couldn't scream. Try as he might he could not get loose from his captor. That's when he saw it coming out of the shadows. Dean froze.

"Hello Dean, long time no see. Did you miss me?"

Dean started struggling again. Damn whoever had him was strong and had a few inches on him. He knew he had to get free and warn his dad and Sam before it was too late.

"Now Dean it's time for you boys to come with me as I promised everything is ready." It nodded and his captor took his hand off Dean's mouth.

"Screw you, we're not going anywhere with you." Still struggling to get loose from he slammed his head backwards into the man's jaw. The man didn't even flinch. _"Well that can't be good."_ He thought. "Listen sweetness you mind letting up on me a bit. I mean you may be big and strong but you're not my type." The man holding him only pulled his arm tighter behind him causing Dean to grunt in pain.

"Very funny Dean. Glad to see you still have that sense of humor." The demon paused for moment to look down the alley. A small smile crept across its face that sent a shiver down Dean's spine. "Oh look the show is about to begin and here I am without any popcorn. Shall we watch Dean?"

Dean followed his gaze and saw Sammy and John coming out of one of the stores and walk by. He tried shout a warning to them but his captor quickly placed his hand back over his mouth. All he could do was watch helpless as they both went to the truck and put their bags in. Dean, saw them talking then looking around but from where they were they could not see him. He continued to struggle against his captor in vain.

The demon walked up to Dean and got right in his face. "Now Dean I suggest you behave. We wouldn't want something bad to happen to daddy or our precious little Sammy now would we?" Dean just glared at it then tried to lash out towards it. The demon quickly sidestepped Dean's kick laughing.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you." It said as it ruffled Dean's hair infuriating Dean more. At that point Dean saw a girl walk up to his dad and brother. He could see she had something in her hand a piece of paper.

***************

John and Sam had each arrived at the truck at the same time and noticed that Dean's bag was already in there.

"Where the hell is your brother?" John asked looking around. "I didn't see him come out."

"Probably had getting more supplies dad."

"Yeah I guess."

"Dad he's ok. Let's just finish this and get back to Missouri's alright?"

Before John had a chance to answer he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he quickly turned around to see a young girl approaching. _"Wow, I am getting paranoid in my old age. She's just a girl." _He thought.

Excuse me please!" The girl said. "I'm a bit lost. Could one of you give me directions?"

"Sure." said Sam.

John looked at them. " I still have a few things left on my list. I'll meet you back here in 15 minutes Ok? He nodded towards the girl and left.

"Ok dad. I'll catch up with you in a few minutes." Sam said as his father walked away.

"Don't make it too long." John warned looking at the girl. "We have a lot of work to do."

"Yes sir." Sam said getting clearly annoyed now.

" I apologize for my father. So, where do you need to go?" Sam said to the girl.

The girl had a smile on her face that unnerved Sam. "Well actually Sam I'm not all that lost."

Sam was taken back. "I'm sorry do I know you?" A feeling of uneasiness washed over him as he looked towards the store that his father just disappeared into. "Who are you?"

The girl giggled. "Don't worry about that right now Samuel. I'm going to need you to come with me. He doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Sam backed up slightly and looked around again for his brother and father as it dawned on him whom she was referring too. "Um, there is no way I'm going to go with you. You might as well turn around and go back to wherever that evil son of a bitch is and tell him to go to hell."

"I was afraid you were going to say that Sam." The girl said as she looked towards the alley and nodded. "I'm sorry but that just can't happen Sam"

Sam followed her gaze and his heart jumped in his throat as he saw a big man dragging Dean out of the alleyway. One hand twisting his arm behind his back the other over his mouth. He could see the fear in his brother's eyes. He could also tell by the man's black eyes that he was possessed. "Dean." He whispered. Looking at the girl he pleaded. "Please…let him go. Take me. You can do what you want with me. It was me the demon is after."

"Sorry Sammy, no can do. He wants both of you. Now walk towards your brother, oh and Sam don't try anything. Wouldn't want poor little Deannie to meet with any unfortunate accidents now would we?"

Sam sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair. Looking over at his brother he saw the man dragging his struggling brother back into the alleyway. "OK, OK I'll go." Reluctantly, he followed the girl. As he rounded the corner, he saw his worst nightmare. Standing next to his captive brother stood the demon. "What the hell?" He tried to run up to Dean but the girl stood between them.

"No Sammy I don't think so."

"Hello Sammy. So nice to see you again how is everything?"

"Go to hell." Sam Spat.

"Been there done that." The demon laughed. "Enough of the formalities it's time to go boys."

"I don't think so. My dad is going to be here any minute. Dean and I are not going anywhere with you." He tried to sound ominous but more like a little boy afraid of the thing in the closet.

"Ah Sammy such the little spit fire. Did you think I would come here with out a plan?" He nodded to the girl who took something out of her pocket and started walking towards Dean whose eyes got wide with fear and he frantically started struggling to get free.

It took Sam a minute to see what it was, a hypothermic needle. "No" He pleaded. "Don't…Please." He tried again to get to Dean but was thrown against the wall.

He watched helpless while the girl advanced on Dean who tried to shrink back into the man. She uncapped the needle and plunged it in Dean's neck emptying the contents.

"Stop!" He cried out. Looking at the demon all he could ask was "Why?"

"Cause Sam I know you would come willingly if your brother would be incapacitated. He on the other hand would fight tooth and nail to escape."

It took only seconds as Sam watched Dean's eyes start glaze over flutter as he lost his fight with consciousness finally collapsing against the man. Sam was helpless to do anything but watch.

The demon clapped his hands together very proud of himself. "Now let's go home shall we. Your training will begin soon."

Sam looked down the alleyway to where his father's truck was to Dean who was unconscious in the possessed mans arms and thought. "_Oh my god is this the end for us?"_

**TBC**

**Thank you again for taking the time to read this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I actually got stuck in a few places but worked through it as best as I could. If you enjoyed it please let me know by reviewing. Stay tuned there's plenty more to come!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Everyone. I am so sorry I have not updated. My brand new laptop crashed and I have been waiting now over a month not only to get it back but also to get back everything that was retrieved on the somewhat damaged hard drive. Please be a little patient, I have been told I will at least have all my data by this weekend. Once that is done I will be able to post the next chapter! Thank you all and I hope everyone had a Happy New Year!


End file.
